<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pardon Me... by Pandagirl23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234035">Pardon Me...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23'>Pandagirl23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Renegotiated Sokovia Accords, Carol Mentioned-Freeform, Fiji is a codeword, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes Mentioned-Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Mentioned Ultron, Other, POV Multiple, Pardons For All, T'Challa Mentioned-Freeform, They all Have their Own Opinions, salty tony Stark, steve rogers is kind of a dick, wanda hates tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogue Avengers reacts to the news of Pardons and the amended ACCORDS papers. Some are surprised that work on those dreaded papers was edited so quickly. Some say it was an admission of guilt. Others say it was because the world realized they were right. One saw it was necessary of Stark to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pardon Me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeyy, we are slowly leaving Canon into non-canon stuff. </p><p>I repeat this a lot, but please if you are confused about many things, read earlier fics mostly the first one! </p><p>I am sorry if some of the characters may seem a little OOC. Apologies.  I tried!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Natasha’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>To say she was surprised at the news of the pardon… she would be telling herself a lie. No, the news of the pardons was not surprised. She knows from the news on her phone about the many meetings, addendums, and negotiations on the very thing that wreck the team, she can’t say any of them were right or wrong. The changes to the ACCORDS would have happened with or without them. That was Stark… Tony… Did she even have the right to call him Tony now? She wanted to say she did but… knowing how she left him, told her that she was back to Spy or Rushman. Her alias. Him referring to her Romanov or even Killer Queen said they were getting somewhere but now, she knows she was back somewhere far back.</p><p>Sitting cross legged on her bed, in the Wakandan style house arrest home, she scrolled through the news about Pardons, Tony Stark's mysterious stays in Italy, and the big confession about his loyalty to Colonel Rhodes.</p><p>That was bad, that was really bad. It was so bad because Sam couldn’t look at the news with anything about the Colonel. See, The Falcon made it clear that if the ACCORDS were fixed, he is signing it. Seeing Rhodes get shot of the sky, triggered Sam to think of his old partner. A fall out of the sky. It wasn’t anyone fault really… but saying that was just line of work. That phrase doesn’t work in this context.</p><p>She dragged barely manicured nails through unruly red hair, they were not fighting one enemy, they were fighting each other. She, who do a psych evaluation on the man who wanted them to sign and do the exact thing he was doing now with Rhodes… meant she should have tested everyone. Or had someone test them all.</p><p>Natasha was the infamous Black Widow. Never getting her intel wrong, never letting her emotions overwhelm the logical reasons. The data release was to stop HYDRA, but she wasn’t careful. She was in a rush. She was not like her namesake. The spy was not sure what to feel knowing how bad she screwed up somewhere along the way. One problem was… she never admitted to Stark that she also knew that Barnes killed his parents. She left that to Steve because, it was not her friend. Clinton is her friend who she went to help. She did and she is here. Yet logically, she should have waited, got those ACCORDS papers changed, edited to everyone liking. To the best of their ability. Go back and get the team to read and sign.</p><p>The more she thought about other options the more she wanted to scold herself to the point of physical exhaustion. Natasha knew she was lacking somewhere now. Whether it was because of the emotional ties to Clint and Steve. Or the rush decision that sounded better.  </p><p>Watching the confession, the strong ties that Tony has to the people in his corner screamed the ferocity of a lioness. She always questioned the pendant when she caught out in the open before he artfully hid it away. She understood why the pendant was his. The spark in his eye that said try me. She evaluated him at his weakest but then he outshines them with the self-sacrifice move.</p><p>Feeling her bare lips tilt up in a worn smile, she watched the sneer, bared teeth of the man she should have respected a little more. Took a little more serious. The clench in his fist around the microphone as he motioned the crowd into deft silence. The bulbs shattering, the only intel she got from that, as he had something done to him. If it was before Siberia or after, she was not sure. She didn’t run in his circle anymore.</p><p>Hearing the door open, pausing the video quickly, she it was Sam looking at her. The spy in her called out 20 ways to take him out but the remorse etched on the black male face, the tensity in his jaw, said he was the video himself or heard the strong emotion of the confession.</p><p>Note, that is another thing she rarely sees or hears of Tony Stark. The only notes she ever got of a rough upbringing was flippant comments about his father, a deflection of discussing his childhood, and generally saying. The team(?) had more information on his issues with water and Afghanistan, Stark changed those files also. Except… the evaluation. Damn it.</p><p>“What is it Wilson?” She looked at him with a façade of cool indifference. Clint was the only one she was close with as far as she was concerned, she would have grabbed the short stocky blonde male and drag his ass back to the states. Take their lashings and sign.</p><p>Wilson, Sam, had the nerve to look chagrin at her coldness. His eyes said I didn’t do anything to you. He would be right about that but the mild association to a bet chosen wrong made her bristle.</p><p>“I was going to ask if you have seen the latest news cycle that is of Stark.” She heard the test of saying his name with hate would bring a reaction out of her.</p><p>See, he knew as well as she did the team(?) here ran either really hot or deathly cold towards the billionaire. All except for her and Sam. Wilson. The Falcon. She was not sure if she should count Barnes, who went back into cryo till the trigger words are solved. Good for him. Sleep till things get solved. She knows Steve, who has a weird moral compass… been keeping a tight lip on why Stark has his arc reactor back. When he happily got the thing removed. She has only two true guesses. First, whatever helped remove it the first time, was not working with the replacement sternum after the fight or… it got caved in and Steve is convenient without the object that can very well break Stark’s armor with enough force. It sent a shiver up her spine, as morbid curiosity and worry for the small Italian male to what position he was in.</p><p>Remembering Wilson standing at her room entryway, she sighed gesturing for the male to come in. Watching him make a couple of steps forward then planting himself on a floor pillow she answered him, “Yes. I have.”</p><p>She looked out the window, admiring the technologically advanced city from their outskirt prison home. From the corner of her eye, the spy saw the ex-air force pilot heaved out a sigh of relief. He must be glad to be around a person that won’t respond without more than two words (Steve) or the red-hot blooded rants from Wanda and her idiot spy partner.</p><p>The man on the floor fidgeted tugging on his shorts, “He is doing a lot to get us home… after… you know?”</p><p>“Don’t share your guilt with me. If you are guilty over the Colonel, you should of chose better.” She ignored the silent fuming she is instigating in the man. She was not here to share how bad they fucked up with each other. No, she is here waiting till those papers are delivered to her, so can sign her name.</p><p>“Look, I know… sorry, I won’t just… I didn’t want to choose… I’ve should have thought logically about everything.” Natasha pulled herself further up on the bed replaying the recent PR event of Tony’s tongue lashing.</p><p>“I already came to that conclusion Wilson.” She leaned against the wall tapping her knuckles against the wall, “I already came to the knowledge that I am not always right. I made too many unnecessary mistakes. We fucked up. Live with it. You fucked up with Rhodes through fucking up with his little brother.”</p><p>Wilson shoulders hunched, fist-clenching, the signs of frustration, anger, becoming upset, lost of control, and strength, “They run deep?”</p><p>“Rhodes and Stark run deep from their time in MIT. You don’t mess with Rhodes. As you don’t mess with Stark. Clint messed with Rhodes. I get that. I do. Like how I would be if someone messed with Clinton or how Steve was with Barnes.” She explained all that as if she observed the dynamic of the loyalties. She has, firsthand. She saw how far he would go for his family. It shows where they were and where they are not. The kid who is spiderman seems to have entered a field where they are not anymore.</p><p>“If we… go home, when we go home,” Wilson corrected himself, “I need to apologize to Stark and Rhodes.” That was all he said, an acceptance of I screwed up. Stopping through the black male turned to look at her, “Do you… know why he goes to Italy so much?”</p><p>Natasha felt the bitter pill when she realized at some point, she, the team, all of them would have been let it on…  why he goes out there. Colonel Rhodes went out there with him plenty of times before this “Civil War” fiasco happened. Sighing she pushed a strand of red hair from her face as the confession stopped again.</p><p>“No… not for a long time. Knowing him… if I know him how I think I do,” Natasha stared the metal winged flier in the eyes, “And I wish I did know him better, he won’t let us get within 100 feet of his personal life. Not without a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sam’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam stood listening to the Black Widow say all that. He tugged on his t-shirt seeing her face contort into a minute scowl before it smooths away to blankness. “You are a spy… you could find out.”</p><p>He saw the twitch of the fingers; he knew she wanted to find out. As much as the Black Widow wanted to be infallible, the mysterious super spy, she is human through and through. He worked with vets, probably not anymore. Walking away from the quiet seething woman, he guesses that she was handling her issues the way Romanov handles them, alone. This is happening a lot with this small ragtag… group.</p><p>He has tried to talk to Steve about Stark. About what would have happened if they all had just signed after reading? Steve… was not having it. He kept quiet, his shoulders ramrod straight as his spine. The curl of his lip at the mention of their, well his ex-teammate. He was never close to Stark but Colonel Rhodes… he was.</p><p>Sitting in the communal kitchen Sam rubbed the back of his neck at the muscle straining. He knows Scott probably regrets everything, honestly the ant themed hero was staying scarce when it came to the others. The red winged flier stared at the window while fingers tapped a nonsensical rhythm while thoughts raced rapidly about how he could have done things better. He was a counselor; he should have been able to talk down the big blond hero. No, he followed. Went to help a friend but the more things escalated, he felt a voice in his mind said, why? He knew certain players had a lot riding, Steve protecting Barnes, Stark trying to get everyone reading, Colonel Rhodes watching the short businessman back, and… fuck, what did everyone else have in stake? T’Challa because he thought that Barnes killed his father. T’Challa took pity of them afterward, thankfully.</p><p>Looking around the king and his mother tend to visit once a week, but the announcement of the pardons and the finalizing of the Accords was taking up more time.</p><p>Barely registering the female witch walk in with a cover floating behind her in red, Sam tapped the back of his head to stop an impending headache.</p><p>“I heard Natasha arguing with Clint about the bases of figuring out why Stark is hiding weapons in Italy.” The witch spoke with sweet venom.</p><p>The pilot groaned not truly in the mood to part of another rant session. Where is Scott? The man has been making calls with the king and home. Something about already agreeing to any terms that are being shown.</p><p>“Cool, I just mentioned she is a spy. He is a spy. They are good at their jobs. I don’t think Stark is hiding weapons of mass destruction. She could find out why he goes there so much.” He curtly replied. He was trying to keep the rant to a minimum of despiteful words.</p><p>Wanda huffed at the black male she sat across from him draping the cover. “I mean, while he is playing perfect politician, he is going to Italy to build another Ultron.”</p><p>“Which you helped.” Sam countered. Ignoring the flicker of red around her hands, he leaned back and away from her.</p><p>“Maybe he needs to be watched more than let off willy nilly. It not right of a team leader to let their most destructive member off on their own.” She explained as if she was the most stable person.</p><p>Hell, none of these people are. He especially. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Same counted to ten not caring she can feel the not so nice thoughts pouring off him in waves, “Wanda, leave Colonel Rhodes alone. I recommend men like Stark to take a break. A vacation. Yes, he takes vacations frequently, but I would really tell him no working.” Sam was not sure if he was trying to make Wanda see why the Colonel told Iron Man to take a vacay, but he felt it was prudent to shows the need of a restart, “Men like Stark, needs a vacation. I don’t know him well, like you Maximoff, but Stark has a lot of baggage, a lot of baggage he may never share in detail. That doesn’t take away what happened to your parents, but you have to think that… blaming the guy who builds the weapons is like blaming the gun manufacturer. They didn’t shoot the gun the person who bought it did.”</p><p>The Falcon wanted to say he was getting through to the young woman (not kid Steve! Christ.) but all he saw her growing in anger, bristling at the mere fact the Stark had little to blame in the death of so many people. He sees that man working to stop leftover weapons, he hears about that man going after every rumor area with his weapons. He heard Steve talk about how Stark drowns himself in work, ask them about their gear if they need upgrades and how it is holding up. Sam knows Stark takes the blame without complaint. Yet, Wanda was gearing up. Frothing at the thought that Stark was less to blame for the weapons, he also read up on the Stane incident. That he was the one to deal with those weapons, but Stark carried the blame people seem to shift. Even Ultron. That incident was weird and ugly on who was at fault.</p><p>“Wilson, are you forgetting about Ultron? How it destroyed my home country and my brother?” The pilot noted the strong hate at the man, through the mention of Ultron. He only heard about the Ultron incident. Stark made a killer robot but made another robot to stop said killer robot.</p><p>“I wasn’t there. All I know is you fought the team, Steve and Romanov explained it to me a little bit, realized Ultron was bent on killing everyone, even Stark and you switch sides to save your skins. Your brother, which I apologize for that, died in the fight. I am confused on a couple of points, why did Stark seem to so jumpy as Steve described it. Thor even choked him, despite being the friendliest person. The staff didn’t affect Thor, as it did to Clinton. So… what happened to make Stark so paranoid and what made Ultron so unlike Vision?”</p><p>He waited as Wanda mouth worked, he can see the growing red sparks. He was not trying to start a fight but the story about the Ultron incident made as little sense as to why he helped Steve in the first place besides being his friend. The team filled in the gaps, from their perspectives. So, Stark’s story is missing and making things clumped and ugly.</p><p>He watched the young woman stood abruptly hissing out, “Anthony Edward Stark is an evil man. A selfish bastard that takes and takes. Ultron ended up like him because the staff grabbed on to his more desired thoughts, Vision came out different because he did. Maybe the stone helped but it is all Vision.”</p><p>She nodded to herself as it if that was the best conclusion to the rant about one Anthony Edward Stark. Sam again wanted to ask how is Tony being paranoid and scared led to a murder bot? Knowing FRIDAY even for a little bit, he realize that Ultron couldn’t have all been just Tony’s influence. FRIDAY was too sweet. He heard, again, from almost everyone Ultron was a murder bot bent on killing all life, included his creator.</p><p>Sitting down still, Sam watched the woman walk out in a flurry of anger. He knows she was still grieving but hating someone this much is never healthy. He is not trained though to talk things through with these people. He needs his own counselor at this point.</p><p>“Scott must of went home already.” Same sighed quietly hearing a door slam close making note it was Wanda.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wanda’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She paced her room in anger as she replayed the pilot words. She did nothing to Stark if that is what he was implying. She didn’t have anything to do with Ultron really, but she was fuming hearing how Natasha was debating about talking to Steve if they should try to get to know Stark better at least to figure out why he frequents Italy so much.</p><p>The witch had a few guesses, all involving weapons, mob, and dealings. Clinton even said that, and Natasha just hissed him for being blind. Think logically, comprehend everything he is saying. Wanda got it, Stark was hiding something from the world, and she wasn’t comfortable with it.</p><p>Sitting on the bed, the young woman rubbed her necklace. A small reminder of her family and a bitter cold chill that reminded her of who took them all. Stark and his creations. At every turn.</p><p>She looked at the tv of the pilots of the walking tanks that were War Machine and Iron Man. Both dressed in formal clothing. The Colonel in his uniform, braces shiny and bright. Stark in a Versace dark purple. Even then no respect and wearing tacky blue sunglasses.</p><p>It made her bitter how the man walked around freely and not everyone realizes he is evil and manipulative. Rich people like him doesn’t care about others. Only about themselves. A silver spoon born in his mouth. The philanthropist is only a front for the playboy he is really.</p><p>Wanda wanted to scream and find Stark to wring his neck. Trying to act as he cared about others and their rights, he probably added the loophole to those papers. She won’t sign those papers unless the team signs. She refuses.</p><p>Laying down after turning off the television, Wanda pulled the covers over her body glaring at nothing as she thinks on her choices. She made some stupid choices, but god it went all went back to Stark for ruining her life. Jolting she heard the door being knocked on seeing Clint leaning against the doorway.</p><p>“Wanda, hey, Steve wants everyone in the sitting area. Are you feeling up to it?” He asked.</p><p>See, she likes Clint, he asked. Steve includes her. They were nice and understanding, unlike Stark. They understood where she was coming from on loss.</p><p>“Yeah Clint, I’ll be there in a moment.” She responded as she worked her mind back into a semblance of calm.</p><p>Clint said an okay closing the door. The ex-HYDRA asset needed to get her mind back under control before facing her teammates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clint’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The dark blonde haired man made his way down the hall, he wasn’t feeling so good after his argument with Nat. He wasn’t sure why she was so angry at him or them as a whole. He was grateful she came to help, he was glad she was safe but her being angry made no sense. Certainly if it was not geared towards Stark.</p><p>Natasha asked him a question about why he goes to Italy so much. Why he is so abrupt about his childhood and why he so quiet about everything. Granted he wanted to say because he has trust issues a mild wide but another part said weapons. Building a surplus of weapons.</p><p>He loves toys, so he was not thinking of weapons of mass destruction so much more on new weapons for their use.</p><p>The archer saw the rich hero’s stance who he will be siding with, sorry Nat that is siding, and how he would defend him from here and back. He was not sure what the whole light bulb thing was about. Again, Stark kept all his card pretty close to his chest. Besides the pendant, he spots on occasion, but he only asked Stark once. His eyes harden so quick and his lips sealed up before the flippant smile of a playboy appeared, ‘A gift from a fangirl.’</p><p>That was a lie, so again, keeping things tight to his person. Chained down. Again, he supposes the trust they give to Stark is the trust he gives them. Little to nothing. Anyone who was not Rhodes, Potts, Hogan, hell even Bruce (where is that guy?) he only got so close too.</p><p>Hints saying his trust issues came from his rich kid life. Distant family, busy dad, busy mom. Loved but you know, speculations of abuse. He can see the tightness in his eyes when Stane or his father was mentioned. The tenseness of his shoulders drawn up and lips pushing into a disdainful frown.</p><p>Oh the arguments and heated discussion between Cap and Stark about the deceased Stark. He will not agree with Steve about asking about his childhood. That is one thing he let Stark keep close to the ear. Everything else, he wants to know out of concern for the Earth and the people he cares about on this hunk of rock.</p><p> </p><p>Getting to the communal living room, where their Captain and team leader, again no offense to the Colonel, when they get back, he was going to go with the tried true. At least he knows how Cap deals with the team hierarchy.</p><p>Settling into the couch, he saw his spy partner make her way but sitting down by Wilson in all the smooth and grace she carries. Sighing, she was going to be piss with him for a while. Turning his blue eyes to the hall he came from then back to the Captain who was staring out the window. He knows the look.</p><p>Barnes went back into cryo, till his head got fixed. Now, Clint was not sure about the logistics of everything dealing with brain curing and healing, but he knows it left Steve with a little less wind in his sails. Looking at the said patriotic hero, he can see that tactician’s mind whirling with plans and ideas.</p><p>He thought back to the airport, the weird spider theme hero (what is up with the bugs?!) and the battle. Battle, could he call it that? Either way, it was a fight, and he was in it for his own rights as a hero and spy to do what he needs to do. He did it also to protect Wanda and everyone else to do what they need to do. Stark, who is known for not listening to authority, wanted them all to fall in line with the government. That threw him for a loop but no, Stark wanted them to sign their rights over. He was not having that.</p><p>Crossing his arms, he whistled to the Captain, “So, what is the meeting about?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Steve’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Steven Grant Roger looked at the team’s sniper (first sniper, Bucky has the second spot), “About Stark and his trips to Italy.”</p><p>He saw Sam’s eye roll, Natasha’s one eye quirk up in a form of interest. Oh good, she found interest. He even saw Clint moving a little more at attention in his longue position. Before he got started on this small meeting, he wanted to make sure Wanda was in as well.</p><p>After Siberia, after Bucky went back to Cyro, after seeing that standing ovation of Stark loyalty, he’ve seen it in Howard’s own body language, but it was to his country and the free world. He felt his blood boil at the fierce protectiveness that Stark shown the Colonel. Why, when Stark does it, it is a brotherly confession of love, but when he does it, the world becomes upset. Yes, he may have done some things that were not done in the correct way to do, but it was in the name of their (the heroes and people) freedom. Why couldn’t Stark show that kind of protectiveness towards the team? It burns him up every time he thinks about the small genius.</p><p>Even, though the guilty part of his mind says he should have not left the man in the wasteland that was Siberia, the other part said ‘See! He got home safe! He was fine.’ Okay, well he is assuming the man got home safe and he was fine. From the years he knew the younger Stark, he always seems twitchy, never open, never apart of the team.</p><p>The blonde leader assumed it was because of the evaluation Widow did, but it was true, he was impulsive and never works with the team. It was proven true time and time again until Germany and Siberia. He did feel bad that happened to the Colonel. But, how he was concern with Bucky, Stark should be shown that more with the Colonel. Not comparing but still!</p><p>That was another part of the meeting, besides the secrecy of Italy, why he goes, and who he sees, it was also about the Pardons, the finalizing of the Accords, and what that means for them. He knows that Scott left home a day or two ago. Something about reading the semi-finished paperwork, and he agreed to sign it when there is a signable copy. Then he went home. He hoped that man was okay and he appreciated the help too when it comes to his team.</p><p>Combing back his hair, he avoided eye contact with Sam. Sam, after he told Sam what happened in Siberia (he only told Sam) he started asking about Ultron and other situations of their team. They never really lasted long as a team. He kept quiet about that incident. It was messy, he says messier than this. Ultron was too much ambition and ego thrown into one robot. Yeah, Vision came out okay, but who knew, maybe Vision could of came out eviler than Ultron. Again, goes back to Stark, putting too much on a robot to do the heroes’ job. Maybe, the confession and questions about his trips was the reason he should retire.</p><p>Steve was not sure about how he felt about the man anymore, he thought they can be friends after he got Bucky fixed. But the genius never called, never wrote back. He knew that Stark knew where they were. It only comes down that Tony Stark does not want to fix things between himself and the team. That is fine, maybe when they figure out why he is hiding stuff, maybe he can see they care and trust them.</p><p>Seeing Wanda, the youngest member join them finally, dressed in her coat looking ready to go, he gave them all a smile. Not the usual dazzling smile, but more subdued.</p><p>“Right, so I guess we all assume we’ve seen the cycle of news about our… ex-teammate.” He got various of answers of Yes, didn’t want to, and yeah, pretty intense, and don’t care. Right he figured.</p><p>“First off, I want to talk about Italy, he keeps his reasons behind going out there so much secret. Any ideas? I am asking out of concern because the world doesn’t need another scare like Ultron.” Steven ventured into the heaviest topic.</p><p>Natasha chimed in without raising her hand, “Yeah, I can find out but I doubt it is about weapons of any sort or another Ultron.”</p><p>Wanda scoffed curling up more, “Yeah, maybe it would be Megaleader.”</p><p>Steve can feel the tension between the two females. Cutting in quickly and veering from the 20s politeness, “Scarlet and Widow, please keep it civil. We can find out why he visits Italy so much and what he is hiding out there. Maybe, keep track.” He looked at the Black Widow and Hawkeye, “Do you guys think you will be able to after we get back.”</p><p>Sam rose his hand at Steve, concern on his face, “Steve, man, I don’t think that is a good idea. Look I know I said Natasha could, but seriously, we might get pardons and brought back home. What is the point of fucking around with Stark now? Fine, he has secrets but as far as we know he is not harming anyone.”</p><p>Captain America can see the reason and understand where Sam is coming from. Okay, maybe sneaking off to Italy to figure out why Stark goes can be put on the back burner. Maybe they can… find out from Tony’s home. He might have something. Yes, that won’t do much on getting his trust, but he wants the man to see that they are trustworthy as he can be.</p><p>“Okay, I can see where you are coming from Sam. Sneaking off is not the best idea, but we can figure it out from where we are at.” Sam looked concern still as if wanted to argue more but Steve saw his shoulders fall and mouth closed. God, he needs to fix whatever friendship he wrecked with Sam. Siberia was bad but come on, Stark is fine.</p><p>Looking at Clint he saw the quiet questions forming and getting ready to get pushed this way, “Steve, about those pardons, where is Scott?”</p><p>He didn’t have a full answer for that besides he went home with the early agreeance to sign the Accords after they are finalized. Out with the truth, “He went home. He got one of the early drafts, read it, and must have agreed to sign it before going home.” Steve saw a surprise look on Natasha, she must have not known, a sneer from Wanda and a huff laugh from Clint.</p><p>“I guess that. He has a kid back home. It makes sense.” Was all that the archer said.</p><p>“What about Barnes? I am sure the stipulations and concerns heavily circled around him too, cyro or not.” Natasha added in a cool demeanor. He can see the wheels turning, Natasha testing where the best place to find anything about Stark. He was assuming but he can talk to her in private about it.</p><p>“Buck will get a pardon. He was not at fault. He was under HYDRA control; it is not fair or right. He’ll get a pardon and the help. That is why T’Challa and his mother goes to the meetings so much.”</p><p>Speaking of the king, Steve knows he is trying to get them all out of his homeland. He knows this because of the weary looks that some of the people give them. It was so much more on the damage that happened over the course of the Incident and the cleanup. They would have helped if they weren’t hunted like criminals.</p><p>Steve talked to everyone a little more about the Pardons, the Accords, and the possible association with Stark. Steven had a few guess what would happen, separate teams under the Accords, one team leader and co leader but they live separate, that but they live with Stark because new members may not be lively to them. His own team (Wanda and Clint) had qualms about not being back home or in the Compound. Even the Tower. From the recent Articles, Steve nosed he knows it was still on the standing A. Fewer people visiting but the A was standing.</p><p>That gave Steve hope that Stark still wanted them as a team. Saw the necessary evil for them to work together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tony’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>To say he was surprised that pardons went through after three weeks of work. He wasn’t, he knew these would go through. He knew that he had to swallow the burn of resentment towards Rogers. Hearing that Barnes would get one, was not surprising. Can’t get the Captain without the Sniper. Of course, T’Challa sweetened the deal because Barnes was slowly getting the Trigger words removed. By the time they are done, everything should be set for the Rogues, (Avengers) to sign the paper. If they don’t, well Tony does not know. He is not going to beg or get on his hands and knees to get them to sign. He tried that and got the Arc Reactor back in his body. A media parade trying to find out why he goes to Italy so much. He can tell that some of the council members are itching to ask him.</p><p>This ain’t about him, it about getting the world a group of heroes to keep everyone else safe if needed. If, being the keyword.</p><p>The only part, that had Rhodey wanting to argue, that he agreed with, because it made sense, was for Them to move somewhere that not the Compound or the Tower. He didn’t want them in the tower, his employees work there. And the survey he gave them all said more than half did not feel comfortable with the Rogues in their work environment. Some of those employees were ex-SHIELD members. So, you know the salt is everywhere. He suggested Stark Manor.</p><p>The old ass thing was not being used. It was not of use. It won’t be used by him for a long while. The members lapped that suggestion up even though Rhodey was trying to tell him that it was not a good idea. Tony knows that but, they didn’t have many options at the moment.</p><p>Plus, he even told the council he was making a bullet train or a quick light rail from three properties of his, using the old tunnels. The city agreed as long as it didn’t disrupt people’s day. That way even the yahoos needed to get to the compound or tower for training, then that way they can. Only if it was necessary. Anything else, they have to walk. He didn’t have to provide for them at all. It was government money and salary paychecks.</p><p>The downside, he may have to live with them. That was one he and Rhodey argued about. Even the Wakandan King argued for him. The Rogues and Stark are not good terms. They were barely okay before this explosion. Having him live with Rogers and the gang spelled bad ideas and mistakes. Similar to hard nights partying and drinking only to regret everything in the morning.</p><p>Rhodey exclaimed that they were going to make it harder for Tony to deal with them. The council members did not budge on it, only allowing the genius to be at his tower twice a month for 3 days. Tony wanted the world to be okay, so if he was going to have live with a bunch of pricks, he was going to put on his best brave face and deal with it. Panic in secret and make his 6 days to the tower worth for having his anxiety attacks.</p><p> </p><p>Outside of the meeting room, whenever everything was adjourned, Tony and his sweetbear said goodbye and their thanks yous to the current wearer of Black Panther and his mother. Waiting for everyone to leave, he felt Rhodey grabbed his shoulders.</p><p>“Are you sure Tones?”</p><p>Tony sighed smiling fondly, “Nope. Not at all. But the world needs heroes, and the more the better. You never know what would come to Earth just because it can.”</p><p>Rhodey sighed but nodded, “Yeah… I know. That is why we worked almost a year straight to get these fixed. But are you sure you can deal with them?”</p><p>“After a sibling vacation. Then yes.” The younger of the two spoke to the older man.</p><p>The two made their way out of the building. The tension about the decisions made, choices being taken on, and the memories that haunted Tony, made him want to scream again. Rubbing his arms, he can see some of the skin paint starting to flake off and out of his suit jacket. Feeling a comforting hand on his back, Tony released a shaky breath.</p><p>“After the sibling vacation, I will try to come by as much as I can. Carol is coming on… so some of the duties will be lifted.” Rhodey said to him in all the reassurance he can muster.</p><p>The two slipped into the back of the car ignoring the flashing lights from cameras. The media been swarming them but, for what it is worth, they were used to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” Tony looked at Rhodey who rested his legs on his thighs. The genius inventor started rubbing his big brother's legs gently. Getting a grunt question, Tony grinned a little, “I am cat sitting. Vaslav is coming to stay at the tower for a little bit.”</p><p>Rhodey did a cross on his body laughing when the shorter male shoved him playfully, “Vaslav is an evil cat, man. I pray for your tech to be safe.” Rhodey laughed as he put his hands together.</p><p>“Oh, fuck off.” Tony laughed more as he rubbed the soreness away from the growing strength in his friend’s leg. He wanted to say if he can deal with a big ass cat then he can deal with his ex-teammates. What would go wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>